


A Step In The Wrong Direction

by KyeAbove



Series: Lucky [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Felix meets Sammy, and through that he finds out he left quite the impression on the Ink Demon.





	A Step In The Wrong Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Another Felix story? Yes. I thought it was time to dust this idiot off and give him some more time to shine. It's short, but anything else I attempted to add on just came off awkward.

Felix must have strayed too far from the exit, because he just couldn’t find it. It had already been several hours since he encountered that strange imitation of Bendy, and as he was finding out, that was only the start of it. 

Wood met ink, making a sloppy, wet sound. The chair he’d swung cracked under the pressure, but he was able to swing it into one last ink creature before it fell to pieces. Felix backed up a few more steps, and grabbed another chair, being careful not to step on the violin on the floor beside it. 

This chair only lasted one time before it broke into pieces. 

“Well, shit.” Felix wasn’t for a lack of chairs, but clearly they weren’t a deterrent to whatever these humanoid, inky ambiminations were. 

They were surrounding him now, arms raised, screaming, and then-

“Stop! Our lord demands it.” 

The ink creatures did in fact stop at the commanding voice from above. A few more tiny sounds, and they disappeared back into ink puddles. 

“Uhh…” Felix looked around him, and then up at the balcony, where the voice had come from. “Hello.” Felix wasn’t even going to question that this new person was clearly just like the rest. 

The masked man swayed a little, judging Felix for himself. 

“Yes, hello.”

This was the first thing Felix had encountered that could speak. While he’d gotten the gist of what the demon had been thinking, and it was clear the smaller ink creatures were very angry, it was nice to hear another voice not in the form of aging recordings. He might be able to get clear answers as to what all this was. 

“Who are you?” Felix asked, making sure to watch the puddles out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t quite trust them to stay put. 

The ink person hummed, leaning forward slightly. 

“I am what my lord wishes me to be. But if you must, call me Sammy.”

Sammy, as in Sammy Lawrence? Felix had seen the name on the wall, and maybe Henry had mentioned a Sammy, but Felix couldn't be sure. 

So that meant all these ink creatures might be people. Who would be cruel to do such a thing?

“My lord has requested I take you along with me while he decides what to do with you.” Sammy continued. “He is rather distressed by your presence.” 

“What did I do?” Felix asked. 

“To be honest, I am not sure.” 

“That helps so much.” Felix replied, all sarcasm in his tone.

“Yes…my lord was rather light on details. No matter. I will be waiting for you outside this room.” Sammy said before he exited the balcony. 

Felix briefly wondered if he should trust all this. But what else was there to do? He couldn't find the exit on his own, clearly. So, Felix grabbed the violin, and then dashed out to find Sammy.


End file.
